nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Milhouse Van Houten
|status = |hair = Blue|job = School Student of Springfield Elementary School|location = 316 Pikeland Ave.|relatives = Parents: Kirk & Luann|appearance = Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire|voiced by = Pamela Hayden}}Milhouse Mussolini Van Houten5 (born July 1) is a ten year old boy and Bart's best friend. As the only child of Kirk and Luann Van Houten, Milhouse's most distinctive physical traits are his blue hair, big nose and extreme nearsightedness (depicted by very small eyes), requiring thick glasses to correct. He has average intelligence but very poor social skills. Although devious in his own way, Milhouse is quite gullible, which is why he is often led into trouble by Bart, who is not shy about taking advantage of the other's naivete. Milhouse appears as a Masterbuilder in The Lego Movie. He also appears in the new Simpsons Lego sets. Milhouse has a purple t-shirt and red shorts, white underpants, blue hair, thick glasses, red shoes and a fat belly. Early Life When Milhouse gets angry with Bart, he says "I'm only three months younger than you". Bart was born on April 1st, so that means Milhouse was born in July. (Bart's birthday has also been stated as November 23rd.) Biography Milhouse is constantly victimized in one form or another, such as being the target of the bullies Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney. They often inflict extreme acts of physical violence upon him. One instance had the bullies wrapping Milhouse in bumper stickers and placing him in a shopping cart, which they pushed down a very steep hill.6 He frequently visited a female psychiatrist, Dr. Waxler, until even she got fed up by his constant phone calls, and blocked his number from her own phone. He is also frequently subjected to Nelson's bullying, including Nelson's "stop (hitting, zapping, etc.) yourself." Milhouse still uses a child-size car seat and has long been a bedwetter. Milhouse was seen as relatively cool in two episodes. When his parents were lost at sea and presumed deceased, the kids at the school were impressed by Milhouse's stoicism, even Nelson, who refrains from beating him up. Bart brought Milhouse's uncle Norbert (who is of Danish descent and resides in Solvang, California) to Springfield to console Milhouse.7 When Milhouse's mother moved with him to Capital City after his parents separated, in another episode, he dyed his hair blond, wore fashionable clothes and acted rude to impress his new friends, who acted similarly. He even asked Bart to let him give him a wedgie to impress the others. After his father Kirk won custody of Milhouse and brought him back to Springfield, everything went back to normal.8 People frequently make Milhouse the butt of a variety of jokes and abuse, ranging from being beaten up and wedgied by Nelson to having the door slammed in his face while playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey to being hit in the mouth by an errant hockey puck causing him to lose most of his teeth to being named a wanted fugitive on America's Most Wanted due to Bart's internet mischief. Milhouse also unknowingly inherited Bart's abysmal permanent school record through a side deal arranged between Bart, Edna Krabappel and Principal Skinner, which will disqualify Milhouse from "all but the hottest and noisiest jobs". Milhouse is of Greek, Italian, Dutch and Danish descent. Friendship with Bart Simpson Bart and Milhouse share a general friendship through the series. Milhouse first became friends with Bart in kindergarten when he sat next to him while drinking milk. After Bart makes him laugh and squirt milk out of his nose by making fart noises, Milhouse thinks that's funny, forming their friendship (and encouraging Bart's mischief). On one occasion, Bart got Milhouse placed on the America's Most Wanted list and on another occasion, he tried to lure Milhouse into a cactus. This kind of torture is often used by Bart, who tries either to get Milhouse in trouble or to hurt him for no reason, making the relationship of Milhouse and Bart even more questionable. Bart once introduced Milhouse to Greta and attempted to explain why they are friends. He is unable to come up with a real answer and admits that it is due to geographical reasons.9 Homer enjoys occasionally making fun of Milhouse (i.e. referring to him as "that little wiener Milhouse"). Milhouse sometimes does bad things due to Bart's influence, such as dropping mustard on cars from the top of a bridge10 and destroying the school by loosening all the screws,11 which is why Milhouse's mother once decided that she did not want the duo to see each other anymore but later changed her mind after Marge told her that the two are each other's "only" friends.12 On the other hand, Milhouse's loyalty to Bart as a friend is arguable. Through the series, Milhouse has been shown to be occasionally fickle towards Bart, as he often abandons him, sells him out to avoid trouble, or attacks him whenever a dispute breaks out. Such instances would include (but are not limited to) daring him to yank off Homer's beard when he was working as a mall Santa,13 disowning Bart for being presumably being a genius after he is sent to the Enriched Learning Center for Gifted Children, even though Bart cheated to get in,14 abandoning him after he hurt himself during his first daredevil attempt to jump over a car while riding a skateboard,15 taking Bart away (as the new hall monitor) to serve 600 days of detention after Bart covers for Lisa,16neglecting Bart after falling in love with Samantha Stankey and later attacking him after Bart told Samantha's father about their romance,17 accusing Bart of being in league with an unknown conspiracy and attacking him when the children believe their parents are acting peculiar,18 tattling on Bart to Reverend Lovejoy that they switched the church's intended hymns with "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida",19 wagering Bart to sell his soul for $5 and raising the price to $50 when he asks for it back,20refusing to share his Bonestorm video game by falsely telling his mother that Bart was "swearing" and "smoking",21 attacking Bart after he criticizes his management skills when they are left in charge of The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop,22 boasted to Bart about how he was dating Greta Wolfcastle after he broke up with her,23 taking credit for Bart's idea on how to sneak into R-rated movies,24 asking Bart to let him give him a wedgie and laughed at him in order to look cool in front of his new friends when he moved to Capital City,25 jeopardizing Bart's relationship with Jenny by hinting at his misdeeds,26 and tattling on Bart to his mother that the cell phone he found belongs to Denis Leary after she takes it away.27 Based on the evidence of their relationship as friends, the general thing holding their friendship together appears to be geographical convenience and a mutual interest in pranks, Krusty the Clown, and Radioactive Man comics. Milhouse's "My Mom Says" Excuses Anytime that Bart insist that they should do something, Milhouse would opt out and give an excuse that his mother won't let him. A few examples are, "My mom": * "Won't let me be your friend any more".28 * "Says I'm cool."29 * "Says I'm the handsomest guy in school."30 * "Says solving riddles is an asthma trigger" Romances Milhouse is clumsy around females. He also exhibits a tendency to begin acting rather ridiculously feminine, complete with clichéd catchphrases and mannerisms. This case of social anxiety has lost him Lisa's heart three times, as well as a relationship with Rainier Wolfcastle's daughter Greta. Examples of such behavior are referring to himself as a "big sister" and being caught with a scrunchie in his hair.32 As early as kindergarten, a school counselor accidentally revealed that he had assessed Milhouse to be gay (after misinforming Bart's parents after mixing up the boys' charts),33 On occasion Milhouse has been shown to enjoy cross-dressing. In one episode, he convinces Bart to dress up with him. He comments that a new boy, named Devan Woosterfield, is beautiful.34 Once, Milhouse rides Lisa's bike, and Bart asks him what it's like riding a girl's bike, and Milhouse replies "it's surprisingly comfortable".35 Milhouse's first girlfriend was Samantha Stankey, a new student who had moved to Springfield from Arizona. Because of all the time the two were spending together, Bart felt excluded and resorted to revealing their relationship to Samantha's strict father, who caught her and Milhouse in the treehouse. He sent her to a Catholic girls school in Quebec so she would never see Milhouse again. After visiting her at school and sharing one last kiss, Samantha broke away from Milhouse.36 Note: Milhouse's official first kiss was with Samantha, this is contradicted when Milhouse claims his first kiss was actually with Homer when Milhouse's eyes were closed during a game of spin the bottle that Homer interrupted by unexpectedly going up the treehouse.37 Despite caring a great deal about Samantha early in the series, Milhouse harbors a hopeless crush on Bart's younger sister, Lisa throughout the series, even going so far as to make awkward attempts to impress her. His feelings are unrequited but Lisa is rarely cruel. She showed concern for Milhouse when he was beaten up by Nelson on one occasion and tended to him. This rare moment of affection however was brief, as she became distracted by the arrival of Irish environmentalist Colin, who became her love interest. When the Trappuccino finished, Milhouse lied to Lisa about Colin's demise and that he begged Milhouse to look after her. Colin returned in the midst of Milhouse's story, and he quickly took his leave.38 In a newer episode, Lisa kisses Milhouse on Holding Hands Peak, causing Milhouse to fall off the peak. He comes up on an eagle saying "everything's coming up Milhouse!" In Moonshine River, he and Lisa dance,but Lisa says it was only a mindless friend date while Milhouse said it was a real date. He was once seen making out with Paris Texan, who is nearly 20, but this may be because he was wearing cool clothes at that moment.39 Milhouse may have a crush on Marge, implied when Bart asked him if he's in love with her. Additionally, upon being asked whether he thinks that Marge is cool, he immediately, without thinking, responds, "No, I think she's HOT!"40 Milhouse also went out with Taffy although it ended when Lisa came between them. School records When Principal Skinner and Mrs. Krabappel were dating and did not want Bart to tell anybody, they made a deal to change transfer permanent record and switch them with those of someone else. Bart agreed and Milhouse was given Bart's very poor permanent record. Milhouse once attempted unsuccessfully to destroy his new dismal school record, but failed when the record fixed itself, proving its permanence. Idiosyncrasies Milhouse is fluent in Italian due to visiting his grandmother Nana Sophie in Tuscany for two weeks every year. Due to his grandmother's hatred of the English language because her American lover had abandoned her (she named their love child "Bastardo"), whenever Milhouse spoke English she beat him. Thus, he learned Italian but also started wetting his bed. Milhouse is allergic to honey, wheat, dairy, non-dairy and even his own tears. In spite of his dairy allergy, he is often seen drinking it. He is also allergic to holly, mistletoe, the red part of candy canes and nectarine. He has demonstrated that he is a skilled Vespa rider, although he is obviously not old enough to legally operate a scooter on public roads. He came closest to wooing Lisa when he taught her Italian, as she even kept a picture of Milhouse in her room while practicing the language. It is implied that she was captivated by his impressive command of the language during a rather romantic outing to the local Italian restaurant. However, he once again reached a roadblock due to his ongoing fatal flaw when it came to girls.41 Milhouse knows how to cook. In the season 9 episode "The Cartridge Family", Homer says,"Do you know how to cook dinner?", and Milhouse responds "Do I!?" and starts gathering cooking supplies.42 Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Characters Category:Van Houten family Category:Springfield Elementary School students Category:Characters voiced by Pamela Hayden Category:Recurring characters Category:Children Category:American Characters Category:Major characters Category:4th Grade Students Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Bart Simpson's friends Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Allergic characters Category:Unlucky Characters Category:Dutch Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Season 1 first appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Blue-haired characters Category:Ullman Shorts characters Category:Characters who swap voices Category:Fat Characters Category:Christians Category:Das Bus survivors Category:Friends of Bart Category:Friends of Milhouse Category:Friends of Jimbo Category:Friends of Dolph Category:The Rough Riders Bands Category:Sepultura of Springfield Category:Dolph Starbeam Category:Bart Simpson Category:Jimbo Jones Category:Kearney Zzyzwicz Category:The Principal Skinner Study Category:Heavy Metal Bikers Category:Bullies Category:The Simpsons characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Characters created by Matt Groening Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:Right-wingers and conservatives Category:Kids that loves Bullies Category:Dinvinities (Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy)